A conversation, a scar and a question
by grimmswan
Summary: Adalind and Rosalie talk over the phone and the topic of Nick and Adalind's bloody first kiss is brought up. Nick, Monroe and Truble are there. There is a little cursing so the T rating. A little humor, a little hurt/comfort and a lot of speculation.


"Hi Adalind", Rosalie greets over the phone.

"Hey Rosalie, I have you on speaker so I can cook and check with you to make sure I am preparing that recipe you gave me the right way."

"No problem, Monroe and I are just making dinner ourselves"

"O.K. will you two please leave your fingers out of there and wait till the food is actually cooked before you start eating it" Sounding exasperated, Adalind speaking to Rosalie says, "At least you have someone who is helping, I feel like I am dealing with three children".

Chuckling a little Rosalie asks "Nick and Truble can't keep their fingers out of the pot hmn"

"Of course, I am wondering if it's a Grimm thing and hoping, a little, that my son doesn't inherit that habbet from his father. "

Monroe then calls through the phone "Nick used to do that to me all the time when he lived here, next time just bite him"

"She did that already, about five years ago, still have the scar on my lip." Nick pulls his lip out to show Truble.

Truble leans in to look at the scar, then asks "why did she bite your lip?".

Back when we were on opposing sides, Renard got Adalind to give Hank a love potion, hoping to use Hank to get to me. Primarily, to get to my key. Adalind told me that Hank would die unless I gave her the key, but luckily Monroe and Rosalie told me that I could keep my key and still save Hank by taking her hexenbiest powers. Grimms blood does that." Nick explained.

I really do feel horrible for doing that, for a lot of things I did. The look on Adalind's face showed she really was very remorseful about what she did.

Nick went to her side and put his hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her. "Hey, Renard has equal fault in most of those things, if we can forgive him and still work together we can forgive you.

Adalind had to look down and away from the sweet smile he was giving her, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks, which made Nick's smile bigger at seeing it.

Continuing the story Nick explained, "I met Adalind in the woods where she told me to give her the key, instead I suggested we settle our differences violently. Figuring during the fight I would get wounded and then could make her take my blood. I got her pinned down, but had to kiss her to get her to bite my lip so that she would end up consuming a couple drops. She and Renard underestimated me, they didn't know I had wessen friends, who would be able to give me useful information.

"You're welcome" Rosalie and Monroe called through the phone.

"Didn't you have a knife or something that you could have cut your hand and hold it over her mouth?" Truble's face spoke of her confusion.

"I didn't want to risk killing her any other way but with my blood"

"And you didn't think to turn your head away" Truble questioned looking at Adalind.

" We were fighting, my adrenaline was pumping, he had me pinned down and it seemed the only way to inflict pain on him in that moment." Adalind sounded a bit too defencive even to her own ears.

Truble just raised her eyebrows, said "o.k.'' holding her hands up slightly, turns and goes over to where Kelly is playing. He was a cute baby and she understood him a lot better than she did his parents.

Nick and Adalind stayed in the kitchen area, exchanging looks. Both wondering if what was between them had actually started all those years ago.

On the other end of the line Monroe and Rosalie were smiling at each other knowingly. Both thinking the same thing Truble had just put into words.

Adalind gets the confirmation she is preparing the recipe right, thanks Rosalie for the recipe and her help, then everyone says their goodbyes and hangs up the phones.

As she is finishing up Adalind can't help but wonder at the strange course her life has taken since first encountering The Grimm.

Five years ago she was in love with Sean Renard and helping him in his quest for power, now she was living with the grimm, Nick Burkhardt and hoping for a real future, a real life, with him.

Speaking of said grimm " Damn it Nick, will you please wait till the food is on a plate before you start eating it.''


End file.
